


Camera Happy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-19
Updated: 2009-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Camera Happy

**Title:** Camera Happy  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Artist:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/) (heh)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/profile)[**veridari**](http://veridari.insanejournal.com/) 's birthday! Happy day, sweetie!  
 **Word Count:** 200  
 **Genre:** Humor!  
 **Warnings:** Er, bad art?  
 **A/N:** Heed the warning. No, really.  
 **Beta:** [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[**eeyore9990**](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Camera Happy

~

“Stand right here,” Harry said. “Great, that’s perfect.”

Severus huffed. “Remind me again of why we are doing this?”

“I told you, it’s Veridian_Dair’s birthday.” Harry adjusted Severus’ cravat. “We’re sending her a birthday photo.”

“I prefer her drawings,” Severus muttered. “They are much more flattering than actual photographs of me.”

Shaking his head, Harry checked their position relative to the camera. “I prefer them, too,” he admitted. “She always makes me look buff.”

“You are buff.” Severus ran his hand down Harry’s back.

“None of that,” Harry chuckled, slipping under Severus’ arm. “If we start that sort of thing, we’ll be sending her porn.”

“Are you sure she would mind?” Severus purred.

Harry shivered. “Shut it, you.” Raising his wand, he remotely triggered the camera. “Right, say cheese.”

“Fromage,” Severus said, just as the shutter clicked.

“Severus! I told you we can’t do that in front of the camera!”

“Indeed.” Severus squeezed Harry’s arse. “I suspect she would love it, however.”

A wicked look crossed Harry’s face. “Okay, let me just turn off the camera--”

“Sod the camera and come here,” Severus growled, dragging Harry to the floor. “Something tells me Veridian_Dair won’t mind a picture of our feet.”

~

**Edit:** My 'art' and Eey's hot drabble can be found [HERE](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/298416.html)

Now with the art I did for Veridari added as a 'bonus'. Heh.

* * *


End file.
